


Ear plug

by haetppit



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetppit/pseuds/haetppit
Summary: Hwang minhyun with far too sharp ears
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Ear plug

Dongho was stretched out on his back, one arm supporting his head as he stroked Minhyun's hair. Minhyun was curled up beside him, like a cat. His usually calm, controlled face had relaxed in sleep, giving him an almost childlike innocence and tranquility. Dongho reach out his iPhone to look at the time.

Friday, 7.15 am. 

Dongho liked watching the other sleep. His non existence eyebrow make Dongho want to take his picture secretly and tease him forever, but when Minhyun was like this, he looked so cute and utterly peaceful and serene, like a kid. 

Minhyun stirred. Dongho caressed his cheek, and he brought an arm up to take Minhyun's hand and press it to his lips before opening his eyes. For a while they said nothing, simply enjoying the sight, the presence of each other. Just Minhyun and Dongho. Minhyun, who loved Dongho. And Dongho, who loved Minhyun.

Dongho smiled "Did you dream of me?"

"I always dream of you." Minhyun answered, unconsciously confirming Dongho's thoughts that nothing could separate them, let alone mere sleep. He had been in all of his dreams too. Dongho began to run his fingers through Minhyun's hair again. "So, what happened in your dream?"

"Wait a min" Minhyun slowly resting his head on Dongho's chest. After satisfied enough with his new position, Minhyun obediently tilted his head to allow Dongho to trace a line from his cheekbone to his collar, meeting his gaze with half-lidded brown eyes and a seductive smile. 

"You were playing with my hair. Just like you're doing now. And I... was listening." He closed his eyes , his smile almost as childishly joyous as his sleeping expression had been.

"To what?" Dongho decided to play with his boyfriend.

"To you."

Dongho giggled. "To the churning of my stomach?"

"To the beating of your heart. Hahaha I actually dreamed we got married and you forgot to bring the ring to our ceremony. Everyone at the hall.." Minhyun's eyes opened wide as his voice trailed off. He then pressed his ear more tightly against Dongho's chest, looking puzzled.

"Minhyun?" For a moment he didn't respond, his gaze unfocused. "Minhyun? Is something wrong with my dinner last night?" Minhyun blinked as if awakening from a trance and lifted his head. He sat up beside Dongho and cupped his cheek, smiling widely.

"Nothing's wrong, Dongho. But I think I could just hear your thoughts." Minhyun smiling widely.

"Oh yeah? So what am I thinking now? " Dongho searched Minhyun's face carefully. 

" You're thinking of.... me of course" His smile was too warm to be hiding something. Dongho laughed his irrational fear off and said "Minhyun, you sometimes really weird. One of a kind."

"Then consider yourself lucky, because I'm all yours." And Minhyun leaned forward to kiss Dongho. Dongho did consider himself lucky. The luckiest person in the world.

The kiss was short but sweet. They want to follow their heart and continue the kiss and maybe, yeeah.. But they still need to go to work and fulfill their responsiblity as an adult, unfortunately.

. . .

Their work time eventually came to an end. Dongho came back to their shared apartment first. He actually had been planning something secretly. He plan to propose Minhyun. Officially. Dongho felt giddy and light-headed all day, oh no actually he had planning this for a whole week. Dongho just couldn't wait for Minhyun to come home and surprise the taller guy. After checking all the preparation, suddenly something rings on his mind.

"Ah the ring! How can I forgot that!" Dongho went to their shared bed room, taking a small box that he has been hiding deep inside a drawer that stacked with his underwear. He confidently hide it there because he knows Minhyun won't wear his little treasure. They have mutual agreement on that. 

Dongho carefully open that small box. His gaze momentarily lingered on that simple pair of white-gold ring. He suddenly getting a real goosebumps when he remembered what happened that morning. His heart actually beating super hard when Minhyun suddenly mentioned about the ring. He try so hard to maintain a straight face in front of Minhyun and he glad Minhyun didn't notice anything, hopefully. 

Suddenly he heard the door unlock sound." Oh shit I forgot to turn off the light"

Dongho rushed back to the living room only to find Minhyun with a bouquet of sunflower behind his back. 

"Kang Dongho"

"Minhyun, there's something I want to tell you." 

Minhyun smiled. There was only one thing this could be about. "So.. you want to propose me? Ok where's the ring?" Minhyun chuckled at the shorter surprised expression. 

"Ho - you already... Am I that predictable?" 

Minhyun rubbed his cheek heepishly. "Silly, you remember when I said I can actually hear people's heartbeat sometimes? In certain condition? I can hear yours this morning. When I mentioned the ring, and when I can hear how hard , how irregular your heart beating, that"s when I knew, ah Kang Dongho you fucked up" Minhyun laughed, too hard than he should. " All day I've been thinking on how to react if this actually happen, but I can't act unfortunately. So here your favourite flower"

Dongho balling his hand to a fist. He stomped his foot in frustration. "Jeez, you said you can't hear it anymore after you have a high fever when we first met two years ago! Ahh I just wanted to surprise you! For once, tell you something that would make you speechless. But" 

" I dont know.. It just happen" Minhyun slowly noticing the frustrated face on the shorter male in front of him. " Dongho, babe I'm sorry. You can still tell me, if you want. I'll play the surprised part, really really well. I promise! " Minhyun offered.

It sounded tempting to Dongho "Really?"

"Yes, really." Minhyun slowly put the sunflower bouquet on the table before standing right in front of Dongho.

Dongho just sighed and dropped his head on Minhyun's shoulder. "Oh... Fine then"

Okay..." he took a deep breath, hugging the taller so tightly, it was more like squeezing. "Minhyun, you and I have been through so much together,” Dongho started again. “And there were times I seriously thought we wouldn’t make it. But no matter how badly you screwed up, how many times you be so annoying – ”

Minhyun snorted. “Very nice, point out my mistakes. What a heartfelt proposal.”

“I’d like to see you do better,” Dongho glowered.

“With pleasure,” Minhyun said, leaning over to kiss Dongho lightly on the corner of the mouth. He snatched the small box from Dongho’s fist and slowly take out one of the rings. “The first day when I met you, is the best day of my life,” Minhyun said, leaning forward and pushing a hand through Dongho’s hair. “ To actually hear your heartbeat, pounds so hard when you're with me, each and every day since then has been even better. I love you so much. I know how we both feel, I know who we both are. I plan on spending the rest of my days finding new ways to be happy with you.” Minhyun paused and took a deep breath, “Kang Dongho – ”

“Minhyun, will you marry me?” Dongho interrupted.

Minhyun stared at him for a long moment, and then narrowed his eyebrows. “Hey!”

Dongho burst out laughing, snatching Minhyun’s ring out of his hand. “That’s what you get for being so annoying.”

Minhyun reached forward and pinched Dongho’s cheeks.

“Ow! You are so going pay for this later,” Dongho growled. Then Minhyun stopped, and he just looked at Dongho for a long minute. His eyes were shining with mirth and affection. The candles surrounding them were giving his skin a soft, ethereal glow. Minhyun suddenly realized how much Dongho had prepared for him. He’d had the candles ready, the foods, the cake, the floating.. heart shaped balloons.

“Minhyun? It’s not polite to leave me hanging, you know.”

“Let’s do it,” Minhyun said softly. He bit his lip, sort of hating the way the words had come out all low and breathy.

Dongho didn’t respond immediately. He just stared at him. The humor drained from his eyes, but the love remained. “Say it.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Dongho looked like he was about to burst into happy tears, and Minhyun was sure he looked just as pathetically weepy.

“Yes, I will marry you. I will marry you Kang Dongho”

Dongho shoved Minhyun’s ring back down his finger, and Minhyun reciprocated. They both were actually trembling but try hard to play it cool. Unbelievable.

And then, they were kissing. The candles were glowing. It was the most overblown, romantic, sappy moment of Minhyun’s life, and he was sure if he could have seen this future fifteen years ago, the old Minhyun would have jumped off of a bridge in utter disgust with himself. But this Minhyun, the Minhyun who had found Dongho, the most important person in his life, didn’t give a shit what the old Minhyun would have thought.

He couldn’t stop touching Dongho, couldn’t stop kissing him, running hands through his hair, across his shoulders, down the smooth expanse of his chest and back. He could feel Dongho’s tears on his face, on his lips, and he gripped his partner, tighter to him. 

They’d ended up horizontal on the couch, Dongho lying under Minhyun with his legs open, Minhyun nestled between them. Minhyun had been divested of his work jacket and shirt. Dongho ran a finger along Minhyun’s nose and chin.

“You’re not angry anymore, dont you? I'm sorry Dongho” Minhyun asked.

Dongho narrowed his thick eyebrows. “I’m definitely angry,” he said. His voice didn’t come out harsh the way he wanted it to, so he shrugged and admitted: “But mostly I’m just deliriously happy, so I guess I’ll let it slide.”

“Deliriously, huh?”

“Mhmm.” Minhyun nuzzled his head into the space below Dongho’s chin. “You?”

“Incandescently.”

“You’re such a sap,” Minhyun teased, reaching down to poke Dongho’s ribs.

“But you love me,” Dongho sighed happily.

“Obviously. But Dongho, where did all these candles come from, anyway?” Minhyun asked.

“Thanks to Kwak Aron”

“How long have you been planning this? You really did a good job”

Dongho shrugged and Minhyun felt the movement under him. He still had his head resting on Dongho’s chest. 

“Originally there was supposed to be rose petals too, but yeah to think that uhmmm you have to clean up after that.. I give up. Oh my god look how considerate I am xP"

"..."

"But Minhyun, can you hear my heartbeat now?"

" Yeah. Its so loud I think I have to buy earplugs" 

"..." *smack sound*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning. Do leave a constructive comment to help me improve. Thanks :3


End file.
